Strategy and Tactics
by yusuke13
Summary: Lelouch and C.C. decide to have some fun with their friends. Cake baking, a picnic, and a laser tag battle. How will it turn out? Oneshot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters._

**Strategy and Tactics**

**Lelouch and C.C.'s House**

Lelouch liked the idea of relaxing at home. Right now, he is reading a book while in the living room of his house. Well, "his" house isn't actually right. It was more like, "their" house given the fact that C.C. is staying with him. They have been dating for three months now and with no one to call family, C.C. lived together him.

"Lelouch." C.C. voice came from the kitchen.

Lelouch sighed, not wanting to be disturbed but still stood up and went to the kitchen. There she found C.C. in the middle of mixing batter for a cake.

"Hm? Baking?" Lelouch asked, his face surprised at what the witch is doing.

"Surprised?" C.C. smirked.

Lelouch moved towards C.C. and picked up the recipe book she is looking at.

"I guess the T.V. does teach you a lot." Lelouch replied, smiling.

"I'm making a chocolate cake." offered C.C., having a slight difficulty in mixing the batter.

Lelouch took the whisk from her and continued the mixing. C.C. moved on to pre-heating the oven.

"You know that I hate sweets." Lelouch said.

"Whoever said it's for you?" C.C. smirked.

Lelouch stopped mixing and looked at the green-haired girl, confused.

"Remember? We're meeting Suzaku, Euphemia, Rivalz, and Milly later." C.C. revealed.

Lelouch thought for a second and then he remembered Euphy's invitation. His sister invited him to go out and relax. Euphy told him to bring C.C. and she'll be with Suzaku, her boyfriend and Lelouch's best friend. The two have been a couple for half a year now and as far as Lelouch is concerned, he totally approves of their relationship. Rivalz is still hopelessly chasing after Milly but the campus president is just oblivious towards his advances

"Hm. Yes. I remember." Lelouch replied.

"Why? You thought I found some cute guy?" C.C. teased.

"I thought you are trying to poison someone." Lelouch smirked.

C.C. dipped her forefinger on the batter and wiped it on Lelouch's nose.

"Stupid boy." C.C. smiled.

"Hey!" Lelouch protested as he wiped the batter from his face.

"Do the rest Lelouch. I need to take a shower first before we leave." C.C. asked the prince who popped the mixture in the oven.

Lelouch sighed. Here he is, former emperor of a world superpower, brilliant tactician, and has the power to make people obey his orders. And yet, a certain green-haired witch just pushes him around like that.

"Just make sure you're out by 15 minutes." Lelouch shouted as C.C. disappeared from the kitchen.

By the time C.C. was out of the shower, Lelouch had packed a basket full of food and is now just waiting for the cake in the oven. C.C. was only wearing her pink bathrobe and she was drying her long green hair with a white towel. Lelouch was sitting on a stool and he looked at C.C.

"Is the cake done?" C.C. asked.

"Not yet. Why did you even want to bake a cake in the first place? You know that baking takes time." Lelouch answered, tapping the kitchen counter with his finger impatiently.

"Because I can. So stop asking me questions and go to the bathroom. It's all yours. You don't want to be late, don't you?" C.C. smiled as she threw the towel at Lelouch's face.

Lelouch tried to dodge the towel but was too late. The towel covered his face and he inhaled C.C.'s intoxicating scent. Lavender and vanilla sure is a good combination.

"Can you stop being so childish?" Lelouch asked rhetorically as he removed the towel from his face.

"I'm pretty sure you enjoyed that towel though." C.C. smirked as she bent over the oven.

Lelouch opened his mouth to counter but failed to say anything. He turned his head away and stood up from the stool.

"I'm taking a shower." he grumbled.

"And the devil can't lie to the witch." C.C. smiled to herself.

**The Park**

The sun was shining warmly across the perfect blue sky. The park wasn't too crowded with only a few people walking around or relaxing somewhere within its vicinity. Suzaku and Euphemia were sitting on a large blanket, happily chatting away. Rivalz and Milly were also there but Milly was reading a book while Rivalz just arrived after parking his motorcycle.

"Lelouch and C.C. isn't here yet?" Rivalz asked.

"Not yet. Although they'll be here in a minute if what they texted Suzaku is true." Milly replied as she looked up from what she is reading.

"Maybe they got delayed by _something_." Rivalz sneered, winking at Suzaku suggestively.

"I don't think it's a good idea to be talking about them behind their backs." Suzaku weakly smiled.

"And who in particular are you talking about?" came a sudden voice behind Suzaku.

Suzaku was startled and turned around. Rivalz covered his mouth while Euphy and Milly simply smiled.

"I never knew you were quite a gossipy person Suzaku." Lelouch said as he stood there carrying a basket.

C.C. was right next to him and she merely looked at Lelouch.

"I...I'm sorry." Suzaku hung his head.

Suddenly, everyone burst out laughing except C.C. who smiled and Suzaku who looked confused.

"You apologize too much Suzaku." Rivalz laughed.

"But that's why I love him." Euphemia smiled as Suzaku blushed.

"If you get any sweeter than that, ants will be feasting on us." Lelouch said to his sister.

The group then decided to have lunch. C.C. opened the basket that they brought and took out the food which she and Lelouch prepared. Milly's comments on Lelouch's sandwiches were all negative which made Lelouch's eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"If you don't like them that much, why not stop eating them, _Madame President_?" Lelouch said, his voice dangerously dark.

"It's not like I don't like them. I'm just saying that I'm better when it comes to cooking." Milly stuck out her tongue.

"Now now, let's not get into a fight here..." Rivalz said weakly.

Euphemia decided to become the pacifist.

"By the way, after we eat can we go to the arcade? I heard they had a new laser tag attraction. It's just near here too." the pink-haired girl stated.

"Not bad. I want to exercise anyway. Burn off those calories." Milly smiled as she took a gigantic serving of the chocolate cake.

Euphemia also took a slice and tried it. She smiled.

"This cake is wonderful. Suzaku, try it." Euphemia said with delight as she held out her fork with a piece of cake to Suzaku.

Suzaku opened his mouth and ate it.

"You're right. This is good." Suzaku agreed, his mouth full.

C.C. smiled as Lelouch explained her "crazy idea" of baking a cake.

"That is not a crazy idea, you pessimist. She's just showing you that she's wife material" Milly teased, a smirk forming on her lips.

Lelouch blushed and coughed. C.C. merely smiled coolly.

"If you're done eating, then let's head to the arcade." Lelouch said, averting his gaze.

**The Arcade**

The arcade was full of people, mostly playing with the video games. The group proceeded directly to the laser tag section. While Lelouch was talking to the arcade employee, the others took a look at the game rules.

"The team that scores the most points wins. A team earns points through eliminating an opposing team member. An automatic win will be awarded to a team if they successfully destroy the opposing team's base." Milly read aloud.

By the time they were done, Lelouch had also finished the arrangements.

"I've taken care of payment. Let's go in now. I paid him extra to have it all to ourselves." Lelouch stated flatly.

"Good work, sweetie." C.C. smirked.

"Stop calling me that, witch." Lelouch countered.

"What about a bet?" C.C. replied, her eyes lit with a spark of mischief.

"Bet?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes. A bet. Girls versus Boys. If we win, each of you fulfills our wishes. Suzaku will fulfill Euphy's, Rivalz for Milly, and you'll fulfill mine." C.C. said, her smirk not disappearing from her lips.

"It depends on what the others think." Lelouch replied as he turned towards the others.

"Not a bad idea. Let's give it a try." Rivalz cheerfully said, his thoughts completely focused on what is to happen if their team wins.

Lelouch then turned to C.C.

"Fine. But if we win, you girls will fulfill our wishes instead." Lelouch stated.

With that, the girls took the green jackets while the boys took the red ones. The jackets shone in the darkness with neon lights. Special points are in the chest, shoulder, and back areas of the jacket.

"So these are the sensors that'll determine if we're dead." Suzaku observed.

"Look, they even come with radio communication. So, who's the commander?" asked Euphemia.

"Each team will decide that when we are in our respective bases. Agreed?" Lelouch replied.

The others nodded and the group separated. When Lelouch, Suzaku, and Rivalz arrived in their base (which is a large, red, neon-lit sensor overhead), they immediately decided on the commander.

"I don't know how the battlefield looks like in its entirety so I'll be relying on you two to give me accurate details of the field as you go. Your first mission will be to scout so do not engage them immediately. Is that clear?" Lelouch ordered calmly.

"Aye aye, sir." replied the other two.

With that, a buzzer buzzed loudly signaling the start of the battle. Lelouch motioned Suzaku to take the right side of the field while Rivalz should take the left.

"Lelouch, the right side has a lot of obstacles. Mostly walls and has an uneven surface." Suzaku reported back.

"Noted. Keep going ahead. Retreat at the slightest enemy visual." Lelouch replied.

Lelouch was walking towards higher ground. It might have been a foolish move to leave the base but he knew otherwise. Higher ground would allow him to get a better view of the field and also spot an enemy approaching their base.

"The left side is the same Lelouch." Rivalz said through the radio.

"Hmm...good. I've just changed locations. Now I need you Rivalz to go cut thorugh he path in the center of the field. There'll be a sharp turn if you go forward the path you're taking now. Turn and advance forward." Lelouch commanded.

"Sure thing." Rivalz smiled.

Even though he's on high ground now, Lelouch still doesn't see any signs of the girls' faction.

"Perhaps they remained in their base to protect it...such a simple plan." Lelouch smiled to himself.

"Suzaku, climb that uneven staircase in your path. After that, stay where you are and await orders." Lelouch commanded.

"Roger" Suzaku replied.

Lelouch calmly watched the red light that was Rivalz, walking thorugh the field's center path. A dim red light emerged from the right side.

"Suzaku is in position. If I read these guns' specs right, then Suzaku would have no problem taking down the opposition from there." Lelouch thought, looking at his laser gun.

Suddenly, two green lights emerged beside the center path.

"Suzaku, orders are here. Shoot down enemy units in the center path. Concentrate your fire on only one to ensure elimination." Lelouch smiled.

"Rivalz, an ambush is waiting for you. Keep going through that path. Do not fire on the enemy unless necessary. Your priority is to draw them out but you must stay alive. You'll be arriving in the ambush point within 10 seconds." Lelouch stated.

"Roger that." his two teammates replied

"10...9...8..." Rivalz counted in his head as he continued walking.

"7...6...5...4..." Suzaku muttered under his breath.

"3...2...1..." Lelouch thought as he held his breath.

Two green lit figures appeared beside the path and Rivalz noticed them. The two figures rapidly fired, green light cutting through the darkness. Rivalz quickly ran towards a wall and hid behind it. Suddenly, short bursts of red light also cut through.

"Kyaaa! Sniper!" Milly shouted as soon as she realized that they are under fire.

"Run for cover!" Euphemia exclaimed.

A buzz was heard and Milly's jacket suddenly began flashing. Then, it suddenly went out.

"Oh. I'm hit." the blonde campus president then she added "Oh well. It's not like I have a wish that Rivalz can grant."

Rivalz who was listening behind the wall heard a crack. It was his heart, breaking into pieces.

"Suzaku, status report." Lelouch said.

"Rivalz is fine. I managed to shoot one of them down. One escaped and is on her way to their base. She's retreating." Suzaku replied/

"Did you manage to know who they were?" Lelouch asked.

"I heard Milly's voice and it appears that she was the one who got eliminated. I don;t know the other one." Suzaku answered.

"I...I know the other...o—one. It's Eu—Euphy." Rivalz said between sobs.

"What the heck happened to Rivalz?!" Lelouch thought.

""I see. Anyway, both of you; pursue her and have her eliminated. We just need to push—" Lelouch began.

"I—I can't. I can't shoot my girlfriend." Suzaku cut him off.

"Oh for God's sake! It's just a game." Lelouch's mind screamed.

"It's fine. Wouldn't it be fun if you have one of your wishes fulfilled." Lelouch tried to persuade Suzaku.

With that, Suzaku agreed but only to pursue. Rivalz would have to fire...if he's already composed himself.

Lelouch put his hand on his forehead and sighed. Didn't he just pull off a good strategic maneuver? This is now an easy win for them. They just need to take down Euphy and the base—

Wait.

Lelouch's thoughts stopped. He forgot C.C. He didn't account for her yet.

"So she's playing commander, eh?" Lelouch smirked.

"Yes. I am." came a voice from behind.

Lelouch was startled. He turned around. There stood C.C. pointing her laser gun at him.

"How—" Lelouch began and then he noticed.

C.C. is not wearing her neon lit jacket.

"You cheated." Lelouch observed.

"Everything is fair in love and war." C.C. flatly replied.

Lelouch frowned. How many times has he heard that? 50? 80? No, maybe a hundred times already. But right now, he just can't bring himself to counter that.

"Even if you contact your teammates, they'll be too late. I'd have eliminated you and destroyed your base already. I suggest you just surrender." she smiled.

"I won't do that, C.C." Lelouch smiled back.

"Still arrogant." C.C.'s smile turned into a devilish smile.

"I'll make sure I'll punish you for that." were C.C.s last words before she pulled the trigger.

**Lelouch and C.C.'s House**

"You really think I won't shoot you?" C.C. laughed.

She has been laughing ever since they got home and tears are already forming in her eyes.

"Your face is just so...so...funny! Such a sore loser." C.C. managed to gasp.

Her laughter is a sweet sound and it is rare that she laughs. Lelouch is the only person who has ever seen her like that. It irritates him that she's laughing at him but it pleases him that she's only this comfortable with him. The conflicting emotions within Lelouch are driving him nuts.

"Shut up." Lelouch said as tried to be as calm as possible with C.C. rolling in his bed.

They were in Lelouch's bedroom and Lelouch was just trying to retire when C.C. barged in and continued her relentless assault of teasing which started after the boys' faction loss in the arcade.

"Oh. I forgot, you need to grant my wish..." C.C. suddenly said as she slowly sat in Lelouch's bed.

Lelouch merely sighed. This could be one of her insane requests again. Like a giant Cheese-kun or a lifetime supply of pizza.

"...but then, I also said I'll punish you for your arrogance..." C.C. continued.

C.C. crawled towards Lelouch who was sitting on the bed. Lelouch frowned when C.C.'s face suddenly appeared close his. Dangerously close.

"Why not do them at the same time?" C.C. smirked.

"Whatever your wish is—" Lelouch began.

He never got the chance to finish. C.C. descended on him like a hungry animal, her lips crashing onto his. Lelouch was surprised but C.C.'s intoxicating vanilla and lavender scent filled his mind. He returned the kiss as passionately as he could muster. After a few moments, C.C. broke the kiss to gasp for air.

"So now fulfill my wish while I serve your punishment." C.C. gasped, her face blushing a deep crimson.

"Yes, my dear witch." smirked Lelouch.

-END-

**Afterword:** Well, another Code Geass oneshot. I seriously do not know how this story transformed into this. But anyway, I managed to write it so, here it is I guess. I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are welcome. Thank you for reading and All Hail Lelouch!


End file.
